


Not The "Oh Ahaha I'm Tipsy As Shit Drunk"

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crying, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Language, drunk, mild swearing, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“wtf you’re not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you’re really drunk aND NOW YOU’RE CRYING OKay okay it’s okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess??” au<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The "Oh Ahaha I'm Tipsy As Shit Drunk"

     Kenma looks up from his PSP after hearing an odd noise outside. His cat comes up to him and meows.

     "What is it? Is there someone ou-" He's interrupted by another distressed meow.

     "Yeah i know, but what is it?" Kenma asks the cat. He knows he won't get a comprehensible answer, but asks away anyway.

     Honestly talking to his cat that he had just gotten brought his a lot of comfort when he was home alone at night. Regardless of the communication barrier he took comfort in being able to talk to the four legged fluff ball.

     Kenma hears a sudden noise coming from outside the small dorm. He looks back down to his PSP, turning the sound down all the way down til the room feel silent. He quickly looks back up toward the door. He sets his PSP down next to him. 

     Suddenly there's a crash slightly closer to the dorm.

     "Oh fuck no,"Kenma whispers, squinting at the door.

     Suddenly there a loud bang right outside the dorm.

     Kenma's cat, Kirby, lets out another very distressed meow.

     "Yeah, i know. I know. Let me just-" Kenma cuts himself off and takes a quick look at the door. He quickly darts back into the back of the room.

     He opens his bed stand top drawer and quickly takes out the small knife that he uses in scary cases such as weird noises outside the dorm,  
when hes in alone, and walking places at night.

     He quickly closes the drawer with a slight bang and looks back at the door.

     He returned to the desk and expertly flips open the knife using one hand. It was an old knife that his grand father had gotten him in America  
when he visited. It was a simple flip open knife with a small blade. But Kenma honestly felt 100 times safer with it in his hand. 

     He sits back down on chair and places the knife in front of him, still open.

     Kirby jumps up onto the desk in front of Kenma. Kenma waits until she's just close enough and quickly grabs her and hauls her into his lap.

     Kenma quickly folds both arms around her and then strokes her head, still keeping an eye on the door.

     Something hits him.

     That front door isn't locked. He had left it unlocked for Kuroo when he finally got home.

     He carefully unwraps his arms around Kirby and lets her jump away from him.

     He quietly gets up, grabs his knife and creeps across the room. 

     The doorknob starts jiggling unexpectedly.

     Kenma freezes, unaware of what to do in this situation. Calling the cops would be ideal but cops are scary and his phone is across the room  
where he was sitting and there's no time.

     The door finally cracks open. It swings open banging against the wall.

     There stand Hinata, his next door dorm neighbor. Shirt untucked and hair messier than normal.

     "Heyyyy, yoouur not Kageyama!" Hinata exclaims, looking very surprised.

     "I-no. No i am not," Kenma says, tripping over his words, very confused at the situation.

     "I-I just- Who are you 'gain?" Hinata asks slurring his words.

     It finally clicks with Kenma after a few phrases out of Hinata mouth.

     Hes drunk. And not the "Oh ahaha I'm tipsy as shit drunk." The "I'm fucking shit faced right now and can barely stand at the moment" kind of  
drunk.

     Kenma quickly set his knife that he was wielding on to the table and walked over to where Hinata was drowsily swaying back and forth, on the  
tipping point of falling over.

     "Oh- oh my gosh! You- you have a cat? Here kitty kitty kitty!!" Hinata loudly exclaims. He lazily puts his hands out to the cat who was walking  
slowing toward the door.

     "Yeah, one that's about to get out the door too," Kenma mutters, pushing the door closed with his fingertips. Kirby stops and looks up at Hinata  
who is still making grabby hands toward her.

     Kenma carefully puts his hand on either sides of Hinata's shoulders. Hinata puts his arms down and he stands still.

     "But-but that cat!" Hinata says sadly, tears coming to his eyes. "Plea-please all i want is the cat!"

     Hinata begins crying, tears streaming down his face. 

     "Shouyou- Hinata, please- no-don't-" Kenma manages to get out before Hinata throws his arm around Kenma's neck and started sobbing. 

     Hinata buried his face into Kenma neck sobbing about that cat.

     "I- I just- just wanted- nted to pet- pet the caattt!" Hinata whines, sobbing into Kenma's shoulder. He smells strongly of alcohol and cigarette  
smoke, proably from the bar that he had gotten fucking shitfaced at. Kenma wraps his arm around his friends small waist and looks over his shoulder,

     "Okaaayy, how about we just go and sit down?" Kenma questions carefully shuffling toward his own bed which is on the bottom thankfully.

     Kenma turns around and puts Hinata's legs against the bottom of the bunk. He carefully undoes his arms around Hinata's waist and places his  
hands on his small waist and presses down slightly on his hips.

     Hinata's arms slide off of Kenma's shoulders and Hinata plops down onto the thin mattress. Kenma carefully sits next to him as Hinata puts his  
head into his hands, still crying about the cat.

     Kenma stands back up and pads across the room to where Kirby is sat on the desk. He carefully wraps his arms around the small fluff ball and  
picks her up. He walks back over to the bed and sits down next to Hinata, knees touching.

     "Hey, Hinata?" Kenma asks, resting his chin lightly on Kirby's head.

     "Ye-" Hinata looks up, cutting himself off. His eyes light up and Kenma releases Kirby and she jumps onto the bed and goes around to Hinata  
other side.

     "Caaaatttt," Hinata says throwing his arms around Kirby as she lets out a distressed meow.

     Honestly dealing with Hinata while he was drunk was like dealing with a 4 year old. It was complicated and all you could do was agree with him.  
Arguing would only bring yelling and maybe a fist swung by a very drunk Hinata. He had found this the first time they went to a party and Hinata insisted that that Kenma's shirt  
was yellow, when in reality it was a bright orange. Honestly, Kenma was positive he was right. He knew he was. But still he almost got punched for disagreeing with a very drunk  
Kenma. 

     Kenma laughs lighting at the memory of their first party together. He swore he would never do that again and he's stuck to his word.

     "Caaaattt,"Hinata says, rubbing his face gently on Kirby's back. She lets out a very scared and distressed meow.

     "Okay, Shouyou, don't you think its about-," Kenma is cut off by Hinata loosening his grip on Kirby just enough for her to get free and jump  
down from the bed.

     Kenma immediately is grateful that she seems okay and not injured from being squeezed by the very drunk Hinata, though it seems like he was  
beginning to sober up slightly.

     Hinata lays down on Kenma's bed, face first just the the left of the pillow and feet still hanging over the edge of the small bed.

     "Uggggh," He groans.

     "You want me to get you anything?" Kenma asks. 

     "Water would be- be nice," Hinata says, muffled by the bedding.

     Kenma gets up and walks over to his desk, where his bottle of water is set. He picks it up and walks back over to the be and sits down next to  
Hinata, legs touching.

     "Hey....Shouyou, here," Kenma says, setting the water on the nightstand next to Kenma's head and lightly tapping his shoulder.

     "-ank you," Hinata mutters, hand coming up to grab the water bottle. His hand flops onto the desk ad he looks sideways to find the water  
bottle. He picks it up and then sits up. He unscrews the lid and takes a long drink.

     He screws the lid back on and sets the water bottle back on the desk.

     "Thanks Kenma," Hinata says quietly, leaning his head on Kenma's shoulder.

     "Do you want to go home or stay here tonight?" Kenma asks, leaning his head on Hinata's.

     "Do you mind?" Hinata asks.

     "Not really, i know how far your dorm is from here," Kenma jokes.

     "Thanks Kenma," Hinata says lifting his head away from Kenma's shoulder and letting himself fall the other way onto the bed.

     "I'll take the floor," Kenma says standing up.

     He feels Hinata hand grab his wrist.

     "No no no, please don't. Stay here with meeee," Hinata whines.

     "I-Uh..-. Okay, i suppose," Kenma says, walking across the room to turn off the light. He flips the switch and gingerly walks across the room  
making sure not to trip in the dark.

     Kenma sits down on the bed and scoots back slightly and pulls his feet away from the floor. He falls down next to Hinata. He rolls onto his  
back and looks up at the bottom of the bunk bed.

     Hinata was faced outward from the bed and Kenma faced toward Hinata back. There was a large space between them.

     Hinata pulls his feet up onto the bed and rolled over so he'd face Kenma. He moves over slightly and carefully puts his arm around Kenma's  
waist.

     "What do you think you're doing," Kenma says. He's fully aware that Hinata is still pretty drunk, but this is just weird.

     "Cuddling you," Hinata mutters into Kenma's side, giving Kenma a slight squeeze.

     "I-Okay. Just don't pull anything weird," Kenma says, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller boy.

     "Naahhh," Hinata whispers.

     Kenma gives Hinata a slight squeeze. He glances over at Hinata only to see an orange ball of fluff. He places a light kiss on top of the orange  
and returns to staring at the to of the bunk until he finally dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I need to stop!! You are an angel for reading!!  
> Kudos are nice, so are comments!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
